biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Beast out of the Earth
The Beast out of the Earth is a figurative creature found in the Book of RevelationRevelation 13:11-18 that represents the false prophet of the first Beast — the Beast out of the Sea. It will be able to perform miracles to deceive the world. Through the voice of an image of the first Beast he will order everyone to receive the Mark of the Beast. In the end, Jesus wins; the Beasts will be thrown into the lake of fire without a trial. Description The author of the Book of Revelation — JohnRevelation 1:1 — saw the Beast come up from the earth, having two horns like a lamb and speaking like the Dragon.Revelation 13:11 This Beast will exercise all the power of the first Beast and cause everyone to worship the first Beast.Revelation 13:12 It will be able to perform great miracles, such as making fire come from heaven to the earth in front of people.Revelation 13:13 By using these miracles, it will deceive those who are of the world, commanding them to create an image of the first Beast which will be mortally wounded by a sword and live again.Revelation 13:14 John saw this beast as a gentler creature than the first one, but with just as much power. He saw a evil imitation of the relationship Jesus had with His Father as the false prophet spoke only what the first beast wanted him to say. Having had an image of the hideous hydra-like ruler built, the second beast animated it, giving it breath and a voice. That voice purported to actually be the beast, and it demanded worshipRevelation 13:15. Since this was a vision from God, the specifics of what was to come did not bother the Apostle. The image was of a lamb with horns, and thus the young of a goat. As a sacrificial animal it appeared innocent enough, but then it spoke. It's voice was that of a destructive force, bent on control of all in its path. But as a lamb, it did not appear to have to power behind the voice. That was remedied by bringing the impersonal power of the first beast to life in an animated idol. The idol personified the power of the first beast, and the second beast seemed to serve it. . Mark of the Beast The image will order everyone to receive a mark on the right hand or forehead as a symbol of their loyalty to the first Beast; anyone not taking it could not be a part of society. Without the mark, legal commerce will be impossibleRevelation 13:15-16. As slaves to the system, those trusting it over any other power will take a mark, be it a branding, a tattoo, or some unknown technology. End of the Beast One of the bowl judgements will dry up the Euphrates River; after that, out of the mouths of Dragon and the two Beasts will come three frog-like spirits that will thoroughly corrupt the nations for a final war on God. They will be gathered into a place called ArmageddonRevelation 16:13-14, 16. As a consequence, all the world will fall to the voice of King Jesus coming in power. A gruesome final meal will be have been prepared for the buzzards and other birds that day. The leaders of the rebellion will be captured and thrown alive into a lake of burning sulfur, fire and brimstone.Revelation 19:19-21, 20:10. Continue Reading: Bowl Judgements Verses Category:Apocalyptic Category:Creatures Category:Book of Revelation